


Extraordinary

by diamondheartwarrior



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anger, F/M, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Needs some medicine, Not too much though :), mental trauma, messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondheartwarrior/pseuds/diamondheartwarrior
Summary: 7 kids. All born on the same day. Each with a specific ability. All of them full of potential and power to save the Earth. Someone, something is threatening to destroy the world and with intense training, these kids will be powerful enough to stop it... hopefully."You aren't going to save the world all on your own. But you might inspire a generation of kids to save it all for us. You would be amazed at what inspired kids can do," -Jane Goodall





	1. Reginald Hargreeves.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget About Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968037) by [Studpuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin). 



_00.01-_ Bill. Bill can lift anything about to 350 tons. Meaning theoretically, he could lift the Empire state building. Impressive? yes. He could probably lift more the more he ages. He is considered the leader of the group. He's a very reckless leader and vigilante. His fearlessness and recklessness will eventually leave him dead in a ditch and I must watch and examine closely to prevent that from happening.

 _#00.02-_ Mike. Mike has the ability to alter the laws of physics so he can curve the trajectory of anything he throws giving him sharp precision so that he'll never miss. Mike is calm, rational, and smart. If not for his moral codes he'll be a way more suited leader than Bill. He refuses to kill or even be too gruesome towards them. He wants to help people but doesn't want to hurt the ones who did the crime.

 _#00.03-_ Beverly. Beverly has the ability to command a person to do anything and the person is forced to imply no matter what the request was. Beverly is strong, determined, elegant, and brave. Beverly is a great fighter despite her powers and doesn't use them as much as I like. With much practice, her power can strengthen to the point where she can do an entire area to do a specific demand. Practice is required for that to happen. She is very stubborn though which can lead to failure of complying to orders and lead to an untimely death.

 _#00.04-_ Richie. Richie has the ability to reanimate the dead and communicate with the dead. They can also communicate through him. Richie is charming, quirky, and childish. He doesn't understand his power and how it can benefit the world. His childish charm won't save him though when he picks on the wrong guy. He also is afraid of the dead and become traumatized every time they try to speak through him. This can affect his power if he's too scared to let the power out.

 _#00.05_ \- Stanley. Stanley has the ability to teleport by walking through space very quickly and appearing in a different place. Stanley is realistic, sassy, smart, and tries to deem himself more worthy than the other kids. This can both support and hurt him. HIs dedication will make him keep pushing his powers but his arrogance could get him killed. He might be able to time travel too although, I don't want to experiment that.

 _#00.06_ \- Ben. Ben does not seem interested in the vigilantism in general. He wants to be normal and like Richie, he is afraid of his power. He's nice, friendly, thoughtful, and naive. This makes him hesitant which could be the line between life and death.  This hesitation needs to be eliminated as fast as possible.

 _#00.07-_ Eddie. No comment.

It was 5:00 pm on Wednesday. All of the kids were in each of their rooms, peacefully sleeping, until the alarm bell that rings when a crime is being committed start ringing. Everyone shoots out of their bed out of instinct and rolls out of their bed beside Richie who ungracefully fell down on his face. They were all frantically running up and down the halls searching for rather their knives or their domino mask. The mother quickly accommodates all of them and they all go in the futuristic car with 8-9 seats with the door moving up automatically when it feels warm human signature with security measures they know how to disable. They arrive a few blocks from the bank which was getting robbed.

"We can all sneak in through that window over there," Everyone nodded in agreement but Richie rolls his eyes and says

"No shit," Bill glares at him and they all walked to the window back flat against the wall and one by one hopped through the window with no criminals guarding it.

"They have hostages," Mike points out and they all freeze in there place.

"We all need to be careful or they'll kill someone," They all nodded and walked in separate directions. Beverly was the first to take 3 criminals out. She whispered in his ear,

"I heard a rumor... that you shot both of your buddies in the head and then did it to yourself," The criminal almost robotically, took his gun out of the holster and shot his friends in the head and then pointed at himself and shot with no hesitation. Some blood splatters on Bev's face and she wipes it off in glee.

"Yes!" Bill took out 2 criminals. He sneaked behind one and snapped his neck a sinister cracking sound the result of it and then threw the dead guy at another. 

"Easy peasy," Bill smirked and cracked his knuckles. Stanley took out 4 criminals. He appeared right in front of the man and punched him in the face and teleported behind him, in front of him, and both his sides and kept punching him until he fell unconscious... or dead. He did the same for the other 3 in the area. Richie took out 2 criminals.

He grabbed a bat that one of the criminals used to beat the civilians and clanged him on the head completely until there was a big dent in his head. The other one saw him and Richie smiled and said

"Oh aren't you a lucky one? Meeting the one and only! You must be honored," The guy huffs and walks to Richie and shot the gun but Richie dodged by instinct and slammed the guy on the table using the bat to strangle him.

"Now it's time for a little nap! Or a long one! Depends, were you a bad boy lately?" The guy struggles but eventually lays limp and Richie lets him go. 

"Yeah motherfucker, you been bad. Nighty night!" Richie walks away and by accident, trips over the guy he bashed in with a bat.

"Ow," While he was on the floor another criminal puts a gun to his head right in between his eyes.

"Uh oh,"

"Uh oh indeed child," He takes the safety off and was about to shoot but Mike threw his knives through his shoulders pinning him to the wall.

"Ha! That's what you get!" Richie turns around and Mike rolls his eyes

"Watch your step Rich," Richie clicked his tongue and gave him finger guns 

"My man Mike!" Richie hangs a lanky arm over Mike's shoulders. He picks up the bat red with blood.

"My new signature weapon,"

"Hmm, it fits you." Richie and Mike meet the rest outside the room with the vault with 4 criminals who are unaware of the massacre outside.

"Ben?" Bill says and Ben sighs with his hand on the doorknob

"Do I have to?" Bill nodded crossing his arms.

"You need to help also," Ben opened the door and closed it. We hear crashing and screaming with blood splattering all over the walls. Ben walks out blood covered and they all walk out the front door of the bank. With proud faces besides Ben.

"We are the Umbrella Academy! We are created to help those who can't help themselves and improve the world!" Beverly states loud enough for them to hear

"We won't be a threat to you unless you are condoning or doing criminal activity!" Bill adds on.

While Bill, Beverly, Richie, Mike, Ben, and Stanley were each asked questions about their rules and limitations, Eddie was in his room reading a book about a murder mystery. Mom comes in and sits down a tray of grilled cheese with a glass of apple juice and pills near the plate.

"Remember to take those, you know you're sick. Eat all up it's good for your health," Eddie sighs and nods with a fake smile plastered on.

"Yes, mom, I will,"

"You have violin practice in about 30 minutes," Eddie nods again and starts to eat his sandwich. Mom leaves the room. He puts the half bitten sandwich down. He opens the case to the pills and drops some of the pills on the ground when he hears a bunch of loud footsteps go by talking adding to the sound. A light-skinned boy with freckles and dark, curly untamed hair walks in and closes the door.

"What are you doing here?" Richie shrugs and sits down next to me.

"I always wanted to meet you. We barely ever see you and when we do, we aren't allowed to speak,"

"Dad said that-"

"I know what Dad said but I don't care. I don't regret it either you are adorable," Eddie's face heat up for him to only presume he's blushing.

"Nobody called me cute before..."

"Wait. Really? Huh,"

"I don't want to get you in trouble..." Richie catches the hint.

"The name's Richie, and you didn't, I did," 

"My name is Eddie by the way,"

"A cute name for a cute boy," Eddie smiles dimples showing.

"But... I'll call you... Eds,"

"No." Eddie crosses his arms and rolls his eyes in irritation.

"Eddie... Spaghetti? Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie's eyes light up at the new nickname he created.

"God bless me. No."

"Edward-"

"NO!" Eddie chuckles while saying it dimples showing again.

"Edward... Spaghetward!"

"Ugh!" Eddie throws his hands out of the air in exasperation and drops on the bed.

"Just call me Eds, I guess," 

"What's this book?" Richie grabs the books and examines the cover.

"It sounds interesting,"

"Yeah, it is,"

"When you finish it, can I read it?" Richie gives the book back to Eddie who shakes his head and puts it back on Richie's lap.

"You can take it. I read it like 6 times already, not much to do when you're stuck in my room 70% of the time,"

"Is that why we never see you?" Eddie nods tears cloud his vision.

"Y-yes," Eddie wipes his tears and Richie gives him a concerned and sad look.

"Eddie..."

"Richard! Come here immediately!" 

"Ugh!" Richie huffs and stands up. His gaze softens when he turns back.

"I have to go. I'm sorry," Richie walks out the door and closes it softly. 

"Bye," Richie opens the door again and picks the book up.

"Forgot this," Richie ruffles his hair again and walks out the door and closes it again softly. Richie sighs book in hand and walks over to where the rest of his siblings were at.

"Where were you, Richard?" Richie gulps and quickly thinks of an excuse

"I was in the bathroom,"

"Is this true?" Dad asks the rest of them

"Yes this is true," Beverly has a hand behind her back fingers crossed.

"He walked the opposite way," Stan elaborated.

"Good. That room is prohibited at all times. You are not allowed in there unless told to. Eddie is very sick and needs special attention from me" Richie raises an eyebrow in doubt. Bev turns around to see Mom wrapping an arm around Eddie making him almost unseeable. They walk up the stairs and walk to the music room.

"You guys did okay," Everyone's eyes widened instead of Richie who shook his head.

"No, we did great," Dad sent Richie a cold glare making Richie calm down immediately.

"Although for now on, Richie would do the most interviews. He knows how to charm the public and distract them from the blood dripping off the walls. Beverly, you did satisfactory although, you should check up on your siblings when you finish taking out a group. Bill next time try to find a way to...take them down a different way. If it's a silent mission you would have been discovered immediately. Stan, you also did satisfactory but don't try to take down guys far away from each other. Try to do one area. Richie be careful of your surroundings. If in a bad situation use your inappropriate jokes to distract them. Mike try to use your knives more. You don't need to kill them, just stab them and Ben no corrections,"

"Try to make it the least blood as possible. The blood makes them wary of us and eventually paranoid to the point they are against us,"

"Does anyone have any injuries," Richie raised his hand

"I scraped my knee," Dad rolls his eyes

"Any serious injuries,"

"Injury to my heart Father!" The kids laugh but stop when he glares at them all again.

"Go to your rooms, you will all train and spar," The kids all nod and run up to their rooms. Richie runs past his room though and runs to the room he saw Eddie in. When he gets close he hears a beautiful melodic sound from a violin. Richie peaks into the rooms and sees Eddie playing the violin softly. When Eddie looks at him, Richie smiles and salutes and walk to his room.

Dad walks to Beverly room and knocks on the open door. Beverly was typing on her computer when he did so.

"Beverly, it's time to train," Beverly nods and follows her father.

"You will work on stamina today. All of the exercises you are expected to do is listed on the board," Beverly nodded.

  1. Barbell Row (21 reps)
  2. AIr squat (21 reps)
  3. Push-up (21 reps)
  4. Sit-up (21 reps)
  5. Burpee (21 reps)
  6. Barbell Row (15 reps)
  7. Air squat (15 reps)
  8. Push-Up (15 reps)   



 

Beverly's eyes widened as she picks up the barbell and starts doing the exercise but after the 2 exercises, she got tired, out of breath, sweaty, and in need of water.

"Can I take a small break for water?" Beverly asks in a midway push-up.

"No. It's about stamina," Bev's arms shook by the 5th exercise.

"Please! Can I get a break?!" Beverly was shining with sweat and her arms felt numb.

"No. Keep going," Bev breaths through her nose and did 1 more exercise until she fell down, arms not able to keep her up. Bev tries to get back up and continue but her entire body is numb and her arms feel like jelly.

"You failed the training. Get up and go to your room," Bev gets up but then falls back down. Dad shoots her an annoyed look.

"BILL! Come here!"

"Coming!" Bill is in at the doorway and gives a worried glance for Beverly.

"Pick her up and take her to her room. Afterward, get a bottle of water and put it on her nightstand," Bill nodded and picked Beverly with ease.

"Leave," Although he'd never tell her, he expected her to finish 4 out of 8 exercises and she did 2 more than expected.

He then walked to Richie's room who was reading a book in the room.

"Richard. Time for training," Richie opens his drawer and puts the book in it.

"Coming," He puts back on his shoes and follows behind his father.

"In the car," The father ordered. Richie went inside the car and put on his seatbelt. The father went to the driver's seat. 

"Where are we going?" Richie shuffles in his seat nervously.

"Somewhere to let your power out," Richie nods and continues to draw a photo of Eddie standing violin in hands. 

30 minutes later, they finally get to their location and Richie finished the drawing. He was thinking about sneaking it in Eddie's room later... or not at all. Richie finally looks up and eyes widen in fear. His breathing quicken, his hands shook, and his legs kept him rooted to the spot. He can almost feel the dead prying through him. The father grabs Richie's arm but he tries to tug his arm back almost hectically. 

"No! Let me go! I don't want to do this!" The father noticed Richie crying but he didn't notice... or he didn't care enough to acknowledge it.

"I can't let you be afraid of your own power," They are right in front of the door, the father opened it.

"I said I don't want to do this!" The father glared furiously at Richie.

"I. don't. care. what. you. want!" He pushes Richie inside and quickly closes the door before Richie can run out. Richie sobbed when he felt the dead speaking to him in deep, demonic voices.

"L-leave m-m-me alone," Richie sobbed harder when he saw a person coming out blood squirting out of his body with no head there. Richie closed his eyes tightly hoping to avoid looking at them. When he did he heard whispers and yells.

_Richie..._

_Richie..._

_Richie..._

_Save us..._

_Save us..._

_Save us..._

Richie squeezes his hands over his ears but it doesn't work.

"Stop! Please! Stop!"

_Don't be afraid Richie..._

_Open your eyes..._

_Open your eyes!_   
  


"I don't want to help! I want to go home! LET ME OUT!" Richie opens his eyes and sees all the dead bodies coming out the dirt crawling and limping towards him.

"NO! Go back! I don't want this anymore! Bother someone else!"

_Spec-_

_SPec-_

_You are SpEcIaL_

"I don't wanna be special! I DON'T WANT TO BE SPECIAL!" Richie screams at the voices.

After an hour, Reginald opens the door with an annoyed expression.

"Are you still scared of the dead?!" Tears run down his face while he tries to run to the door but doesn't make it and hits his face into the door

"3 more hours," Reginald says through the door.

"Keep screaming and I'll add time," Richie sniffles and knees up his chest, rocks back and forth with his eyes squeezed closed.

Reginald goes to the next kid, Ben. 

"Ben follow me," Ben follows him up the roof.

There is a huge machine there and Reginald goes to the machine and activates it, fingers flying across the keyboard. He steps back and Ben worriedly looks at the machine.

"Use your abilities to fight these monsters off, " There was 5 snake-like monster heading for Ben. Ben squeals for a second before letting the cracken arms loose. They constantly trying to grab or push Ben. The arms each grab on each snake and slam them against one another until they become a mash of blood and bones.

"Good job Ben, you succeeded in this training," Ben lets go of a breath he been holding since he saw the machine.

Reginald walks down the roof and walks to Stanley's room. In there Stanley is reading a bird watchers book.

"Stanley, follow me," Stan closes his book and follows Reginald. He takes Stanley to a room, with white, clean tiles. Stanley walks on the tiles but Reginald stays back.

"Here's your challenge, if you put your feet on the tile too long it'll-"

"OW!" Stan jumped up

"It'll electrify you every time you are on the ground too long, 30 minutes," Stan yelps as he tries to avoid the tiles.

"Dad! I can't do this!" Reginald turns around and with cold, stone expression.

"Then you'll just be electrified for 30 minutes," He walks away and onto the next person.

 "Wait!" Reginald goes to Bill's room tired and annoyed with all the failures and begging. Why couldn't they understand the importance of this training?

"BIll let's go, now," Bill complies. He follows Reginald to the roof. All around there was blood dripping off the walls. He had to assume Ben was here.

Suddenly a boulder falls off and he catches it.

"I estimated that you can weigh 350 tons, this is 200 tons, the highest you carried so far. Hold it for longer than 7 minutes and you will succeed this training," BIll holds it sweat sliding down his forehead after 3 minutes. 

"BIll I truly believe you can do this," Bill's arms start shaking and going numb.

"Bill, keep going," Bill kneeled down at 5 and a half minutes.

"Keep. Going," Bill looked up hair wet with sweat and knees starting to scrape raw. 

2 and a half minutes later, Bill throws the boulder down and stands up.

"You succeeded, go," Bill cracks his knuckles and arms and walks down. 

"Mom?" Eddie sits on the bed, under the covers watching his sibling explain what happened in the bank, what they are intended for, and their limitations.

*So, what are your limitations? When do you draw the line*  Eddie smiles absentmindedly when Richie appears on the tv screen.

*Well, we all kind of have our own limitations some kill, some don't but we don't kill innocent people as the blond one said earlier. I just hope I don't kill all the girls with my stunning, beautiful, and hot looks* The reporter chuckles

*OH no! The girls are all dropping!* 

"Why couldn't I be there? Why did I have to be normal?"

"I'm sorry Eddie, he miscalculated. You don't need to have powers to be special," Eddie looks back at the screen and on the screen was a boy with straight brown hair with a cute smile, enthusiastically talking about what happened in the bank. 

"Sure feels like it," Mom frowns and gives Eddie the pills.

"Take your pills," Eddie takes a drink of water and pops the pill in his mouth swallowing both.

"Feel better?"

"A little," Mom nods and walks away closing the door/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions you want to ask? Ask any question in the comments and I'll answer them the best I can. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	2. "We aren't little kids anymore,"

"Beverly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You don't mean to do anything!" Beverly gets up abruptly hands rubbing her face.

"Did you snitch on Richie! Answer the question," Bill shakes his head and grabs Beverly's hand.

"I promise you I didn't. I know how much Richie means to everyone even though-"

"Bill, you say this all the time. "He should follow the rules" whoever that boy he is talking to, that boy probably needs it. He isn't allowed to talk to anyone," Bill notices someone outside the door.

"Is that-"

"Yes. My name is Eddie," 

"Sit down," Beverly smiles at Eddie and closes the door.

"My name is Beverly and this is Bill," Bill waves at Eddie and Eddie sit down.

"Why aren't you with us?" Bill looks at Eddie curiously.

"I'm not special," Eddie's eyes never make contact with Beverly's or Bill's.

"I need to find Richie," Eddie looks frantically at Beverly and Bill.

"Why?" Bill asks

"He's not getting in trouble because of me," Eddie stands up fists clenched. 

"Living room, hurry," Eddie runs out the door. He bumps into Mom and falls down on the floor.

"Eddie? Why aren't you in your room?"

"Can you point me to the living room?" Mom shakes her head

"You need to take your medicine, Eddie,"

"I'll take it! I promise," He grabs the pills and takes one and swallows it immediately. Eddie coughs afterward. She points behind her 

"Then the right," Eddie runs down the hall and then to the right. He walks inside the living room.

"Dad! Richie!" Richie is standing up fists clenched yelling at his father.

"It wasn't his fault, it's mine. I saw his room and just walked in. Then he started doing it to me, " Richie's eyes widen and then he shakes his head.

"Don't-"

"Shut up! For once listen to me," 

"Edward, Richie knew the rules and consequences. He's going to the cemetery,"

"No, I'm not. How fucking dare you, fucking high and mighty," 

"You left this boy in the room most of the time and refused to let him talk to any of us! I'm surprised he's still fucking sane!" 

"He is sick, he needs special attention," 

"That's funny because he doesn't GET special attention, at all, " Dad's eye twitched a tick he does when he's angry. Richie's hands start glowing blue.

"Call your mom," Reginald is in a strangely calm tone.

"Now!" 

"Mom!" Eddie screams in a disappointed tone. She walks over to us still frowning.

"Protect Eddie, he's dangerous," Richie's hands turn brighter until glowing blue zombies appear limping and crawling towards Reginald.

"Fascinating,"

"Richie!" Eddie screams and tries to push away from Mom.

"He's not going to hurt me! Let me go!" Eddie gets pulled back even further.

"Holy shit!" Bev screams in astonishment. Bill cracks his knuckles and punches Richie on the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Richie!" Eddie gets pulled away from the living room and gets pulled back in his room. Mom locks the door.

"NO! Let me out!" 

"Sorry, Eddie. I must protect you,"

"He won't hurt me! I'm positive!"

"Sorry, Eddie. I must protect you," 

Richie wakes up feeling like pin needles are stabbing into his head. He also felt dizzy the world didn't seem to know how to stand still. Richie felt blood at the back of his head, probably Bill, he hates Richie and Reginald's royal asskisser.

"What did I drink?" Richie looks to the side where Beverly was sitting at.

"You okay Richie?" 

"I'm leaving,"

"He wanted you to leave," Beverly looks sadly at the floor.

"Come on Bev you know me, I wouldn't have stayed anyways,"

"Richie, you should leave before he puts you back in that cemetery."

"He's been doing this for 11 years, I was only 6! I won't go there again,"

"How did you do that then? All that zombie shit?"

"I don't know I got angry because of- Eddie!" Richie gets out of bed quickly. Bev gets up quickly and grabs his arm.

"He's fine, you don't need to-" Richie's face changes from neutral to sad and disappointed.

"I need to say bye," Richie runs out the door and runs to the room he been in so many times before. He notices it's locked. He unlocks it. Eddie is facing the window and pulls his hair sobbing quietly.

"Eddie?" Eddie turns around and smiles.

"What did I say about crying?"

"Shut up Richie," Richie wipes Eddie's tears with his thumb and pinches his cheek.

"Cute, cute, cute," Eddie rolls his eyes.

"I'm leaving," Eddie's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No- No you're not! I- You can't," Eddie starts crying again.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry,"

"Then I can go with you,"

"They won't let you," 

"Richard!" Reginald yells. Richie sighs and looks at Eddie one more time and hugs him.

"Bye Eddie," Richie gets up and walks out the door. He gives Reginald the middle finger and walks out of the building.

Beverly angrily gets up and walks to Eddie's room. Eddie was still on the floor tears sliding down his face, his hair was a disheveled mess.

"It's you!" Eddie looks up at Beverly.

"It's all your fault! If you didn't... exist Richie wouldn't have to leave! It's all your fault!" 

"Stop crying and get over yourself," Eddie fists clenched. He grabbed a book from the bookshelf and threw it at her. She sidestepped it. The book slammed into the wall. 

"What the hell?!" Eddie walked up to the door.

"Don't come here again" He slammed the door in her face.  

5 months later, Beverly, Bill, and Mike all go on a mission to save 5 young, female kids from a rapist and killer named Robert Gray. They have been investigating him for 3 months and they finally got a lead on where he is. 

*Mike, I want you to rescue the kids. Beverly and Bill will take Gray down," We all nod. Mike snuck behind the kids. The kids had duct tape over their mouths and their hands were tied with rope. Mike put a finger over his mouth and used his knife to cut all their ropes. They then took the duct tape off their own mouths. Mike pointed to the window that Beverly, Bill, and himself sneaked through. The girls crawl through the window.

"Run. There is a store right across the street. Ask for help there," The oldest of them 8 years old nodded.

"Yes, sir," Mike smiles as he sees the girl all holding hands. Complete strangers.

"Hey, Bob!" Bill catches his attention. Robert turned around and noticed the girls gone.

"You motherfuckers-"

"Sorry, that's somebody else's thing. Wait. Didn't you kill your own mom?" Robert smiled sinisterly.

"Yes. And I'm going to do the same to you," Robert charged at Bill who grabbed him by the collar and threw him through the window. The girls scream and start running down the street. Beverly walked up to him and grabbed a glass shard.

"You will never use-" She stabbed his crotch multiple times and stepped on the glass shard buried under the flesh. He starts screaming. Beverly grabbed another glass shard. She was about to slit his throat but MIke held her elbow.

"He had enough,"

"Mike get off of me!" She tried to rip her arm out of his grip but he was stronger than her.

"I heard a rumor... you let go of me and let me kill Robert," Mike let's go and steps back. Beverly smirked and slit Robert's throat.

"There. That's better," Bill didn't look at her or the dead body but Mike standing there, saying and doing nothing.

"Mike?..." Mike's eyes were drawn to the floor giving him a heartbroken expression.

"Why did you do that, Beverly? Why would you use your power on me?" Bev gave him a remorseful look.

"Mike, I'm-" Mike turned away and started walking away from her.

"Sorry," Bill put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Just apologize later," Bev gulped and nodded.

"Let's go." Beverly and BIll get into the car and the car zooms down the street.

When everyone arrived at the mansion, they were all gathered in the living room. Mike kept glancing at Beverly and Bill stayed in the middle.

"I'm...I'm leaving," Mike took off his mask and placed it on the table.

"I want to fight crime my own way. I dealt with the killing for a long time but I can't take it. It's too much blood. I can't deal with it anymore," 

"Wait! Mike, I'm sorry I was just angry. This asshole killed and raped 20 little girls, it got me angry, I wasn't thinking," Mike nodded

"It's fine. I understand now," Mike gives Beverly a hug and then Bill.

"I'm still going," Mike goes back in his room.

"Shit."

"Shit indeed Bev," Beverly sighed. Mike came back out holding a suitcase.

"Bye Dad," He walks out the door. 

"Guess it's only 2 of us," Eddie walks down the stairs ignoring both Beverly and Bill.

"Dad? I finished the book I was required to finish," Reginald nods and waves over Eddie.

"This is Eddie, number 7," Eddie waves but doesn't say anything.

"I'm Beverly or Bev number 3," Eddie doesn't even cast a glance towards her direction.

"I'm Bill. I'm number 1," Eddie nods. Reginald pointed to the door. Eddie frowned and followed his silent direction.

"Everyone's dismissed," Bev walks out and stops at Eddie's room. She notices Eddie's reading a medical book.

"Eddie?" Eddie looks up from his book.

"Yes?"

"It's Beverly, I wanted to apologize for yelling at you before,"

"Kinda seems 5 months too late don't you think?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was angry at Richie or Bill or Dad but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I never even met you. I wanna change that," Eddie nods

"I understand. You lost Stanley and Ben shortly after Richie left," 

Stanley disappeared after an argument at the table with the kids. They were all 13, immature, naive, and stubborn way more than before or after. Stanley figured out that he can time travel, he wanted to try it out. Reginald didn't want to explore this idea. Time travel is a very complex and dangerous thing to play around with, especially at the age of 13, he thought and the cautions of time travel are severe and dangerous. It could alter his mind via hallucinations or anxiety, it can put him in a time period and keep him there, or it can alter the way things were when he gets back.

Stanley didn't believe that was the reason he was so against him but because he didn't think he was good enough to do it. He stormed out the mansion and went to the future, everything was bright and sunny, him being aware it was spring was proud when he noticed it was summer. Then he did it again and ended up in winter, he smirked and did it again but he didn't see anything but fallen ashes floating down the sky, the mansion ruined, all his sibling were dead including everyone else on the Earth it seemed. He was never seen again by his family since Stanley couldn't go back to the present.

"So why a medical book?"

"I might want to be a doctor one day," 

"I thought, I always wanted to help people and be apart of the academy but I wasn't special. But, if I'm a doctor maybe I can save the sickly," Beverly smiles

"You are such a good person Eddie, probably way better than me. I slit somebodies throat today. I used my rumor power to make Mike let go of me, he wasn't quite happy about it," 

"Everyone makes mistakes. Sometimes special people like you might use your power for something they shouldn't. It makes you human," Bev smiles

"I am thinking about leaving," Bev nods.

"To pursue my medical career and because... I'm tired of being locked in this room all day. I feel like fucking Rapunzel with no long, magical hair!" Bev nodded

"Are you wanting for Richie to save his princess?"

"Oh shut up Bev," Beverly chuckles.

"Anyways wanna watch a movie? I think Richie has some in his room," Eddie nodded.

"Any suggestions?"

"How about... How to Train Your Dragon?" Eddie wraps his hands around his middle as he laughs.

"What? Richie told me you found the brunette hot,"

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him next time I see him," Eddie huffs.

" Don't doubt it for a second... okay, um... a superhero movie?"

"That's pretty ironic since we were just talking about with "Great Power comes Great Responsibility!'," Bev smiles and shakes her head in amusement.

"Now I'm in the mood for Spider-man!" Bev puts a thumbs up and sneaks out the room. Bev comes back with the movie and turns it on.

"Tom Holland is legit the best," Eddie agrees. Throughout the movie, Beverly comments weird, quirky comments and Eddie laughs and then puts a finger on her lips, preventing her from saying anything else. But 10 minutes before the movie ends Eddie falls asleep. Bev shrugs and keeps watching the movie until it ends. 

"Bev?-" Bev shushes him.

"The baby is sleeping, shut up," Beverly whispered yelled.

"Can you help?" Bill nods and picks Eddie up bridal style. Bev pulls the covers down and BIll puts him down. Bev then covers him and tiptoe's out along with Bill closing the door.

"You know Eddie is 17 right?"

"Uh huh,"

"LIke the rest of us?"

"Uh huh,"

"Born on the exact same day?"

"Uh huh,"

"And hour?"

"Not millisecond so, I'm 4 milliseconds before him making me his big sis,"

"I have the feeling you're going be a good one," Beverly smiles.

"Why didn't I talk to him before?"

"Because it's against the rules?"

"Eh, whatever," 

7 months later, its February 22, 2019. This was the day Bill, Mike, Beverly, Richie, Stanley, Ben, and Eddie were born on. Reginald allowed them to not get training that day and to relax that day. Eddie woke up with glee, hopping off the bed and practically running down the stairs. Mom smiled sweetly at him.

"There almost done Eddie," Eddie smiles back.

"Alright Mom, wake up the others?"  Mom nods.

"I'll appreciate it if you do. By the time you get the other kids, they'll be all done," Eddie gets up and runs back up the stairs energetically knocking on Bev's door. She did the Anna knock from frozen.

"Do you want to eat breakfast?"

"NO!"

"Come on get the fuck up,"

"UGH!" Bev wakes up her hair a disheveled mess.

"It's our birthday!"

"Your enthusiasm is quite annoying when I wanna sleep," Eddie sticks his tongue out and goes to Bill's room.

"Bill!" Eddie opens the door. Bill is glaring at him. 

"I'm shaking in my leather pants," Bill smiles and shrugs.

"You're wearing pajamas,"

"Fuck off," Eddie runs back downstairs and sits on the dining table. Eddie licks his lips. His plater had chocolate chip pancakes with a generous amount of syrup. The bacon was on the side of the plate nice, hot, and steamy. Bev's plate had waffles with sliced bananas and strawberries on top syrup dripping down the pancake. The bacon also was on the side. Bill's had two eggs sunnyside up bacon formed as a smile. He also had two pieces of toast on the side.

"This looks amazing," Beverly grabs her phone and takes a picture of her food.

"Why did you-" 

"Obviously to make people hungry," Eddie squints his eyes and shakes his head.

"You are evil," 

"I know," Eddie starts eating his food and the rest follows.

"I love ya mom," Mom smiles and nods.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" Beverly runs up the stairs and back down the stairs with 2 gifts in her hands.

"Presents!" She passes the blue and gold one to Bill and the red and white one to Eddie.

"Open it on my count, One..., Two..., Three!" Both Bill and Eddie rip through the wrapper. Eddie opens the box and jumps up in happiness.

"A new violin! Thank you Bevvy!" Eddie hugs her tightly.

"Your welcome," 

"The whole It collection!"

"Interesting choice of books?" Eddie says and Bevvy shakes her head.

"Nope. This boy was ADDICTED to It. He watched it over 5 times already," Bill glares at her.

"He's way too handsome to scare me," Bill crosses his arms.

"Two people said that today... Am I losing my scariness?"

"You weren't scary to begin with, sorry but the dimples mess you up," 

"Fucking Shitheads," 

"I got something for you guys too! It wasn't special since..." Eddie drifts off. Beverly notices this.

"It's fine, go get it!" Eddie brings out the presents. She passes a pink one to Mom, a silver one to Beverly, and a blue to Bill.

"Open it!" Mom opens hers to be a beautiful pearl necklace. 

"Thank you, Eddie," Bill opens his to be a notebook, a galaxy one.

Beverly opens hers to be a cute bracelet that said Fearless is fire letters.

"I have something to tell you guys,"

"Are you pregnant?" Eddie gives her a horrified expression.

"No, she's not,"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because we didn't have s-"

"Don't say it, Billy,"

"I'm leaving. I don't want to be here anymore. I wanna go out on my own,"

"But Bev-"

"Sorry Bill, but..."

"We aren't little kids anymore, time to put on the big girl pants and get out to the real world," Bill casts his glance to the ground.

"What about-"

"What about us? We weren't going to last, you know that" Bill blinks in surprise.

"Actually, I thought we were. I guess I'm still a little kid with hopeless dreams," Bill gets up and walks up the stairs. Bev sighs.

"I think I should,"

"Yeah," Eddie pats his hand on her shoulder and walks to Bill's room.

"Bill?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," 

"Can you blame Bev for leaving though?"

"No." Bill's face heats up. His finger taps on his knee repeatedly.

"She expected for us to break up. All this time I thought we were going to stay together, I've been with Beverly as a relationship for 4 years and crushed on her for longer," 

"And now I won't see her again,"

"I'm sorry," Bill sighs and gives Eddie a small gift

"Can you give it to Beverly?" Eddie nods and walks out the door and goes to Bev who's about to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Eddie hugs her tightly before passing her the gift.

"From Bill," Beverly opens it and picks out a locket. It says B+B on the heart and she opens it. The picture is Bill and Bev making weird faces at the camera. She smiles sadly from the memory and walks out the door. Eddie goes into his room. A strange paper is on his bed which wasn't there before. He picks it up and smiles immediately at the picture. It's Eddie holding a violin. On the corner, it says 'From Richie aka Trashmouth. Happy Birthday' Eddie looks out the window and sees nobody there.

"Thanks, Rich..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... good chapter! Write however you felt about the chapter if you want, or even point out some mistakes and I'll be sure to fix it or comment whatever! (or not but you'll make me sad) and kudo if you want I totally don't mind if you do or don't. (I totally do, please do).


	3. "I heard a rumor that you all love me,"

"Dad... I'm leaving,"  Reginald was on his chair facing away facing the wall.

"I knew you were going to do that," Eddie gulped.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Reginald frowned.

"An Apocolypse is coming and I don't know if the other kids are capable of stopping it," Eddie fists clenched.

"Maybe if you trained me or something-"

"You will get killed within one mission,"

" **YOU** didn't even fucking try! You think I'm this precious little boy! I'm not. I won't be any more," Eddie stomped out his office and walked into the cool breeze. Bill walked in afterward and Reginald dismissed with a flick of his hand

"Leave. I don't want to see you,"

"But- I just want-"

"Leave now, William," Bill sighed.

"This is why you're alone now. You shut everyone out of your life! So much you didn't want to deal with us so you built a robotic mom, we are closer than her to you!" Reginald turned around.

"Leave." Bill gives him an innocent smile.

"Bye Dad, I'll miss you," He walks out the mission.

During this, Richie was stumbling out of the bar with a drink in his hand and a cigarette in another. Another man the same age named Ronnie was walking the same direction, with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had his phone in his hand making him unaware of his surrounding. Ronnie and Richie bumped into each other Ronnie keeping his balance but Richie falling straight on his bum, not the most graceful, indeed.

"Hey, dude!" Richie burped after this. He drunkenly laughed at the sound, snorting all the same.

"Sorry," He put his hand out aiming to pull him up but Richie fell into him again.

"Oops!" Ronnie smaller than him was very uncomfortable with this position.

"Can you get off of me?" Richie used the side of the building as support and pulled himself up. Ronnie gets up and gives Richie a concerned look.

"You don't look so good," Richie nodded and smirked. Still tumbling, he tumbled to the other side and threw up his insides.

"Oh eww, this is why I don't drink," Richie came back and wiped his chin.

"You should," Richie put his cigarette between his lips.

"You look too tense," 

"At least I'm healthy... where do you live?" Richie raised an eyebrow at Ronnie.

"Why?-" He burped

"You need to know? Unless you want to do some fun activities?" Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"I don't play that way," Richie shrugged.

"Just a suggestion,"

"To take you home. If you walk home by yourself you'll get hit by a car," 

"How do you know I'll die that way? Maybe a mugger?" Ronnie glared.

"Whatever, just... where do you live?"

"Two blocks down," Ronnie wrapped his arm on Richie giving him support. 

"So... what's your life story?"

"Horrible father got kicked out," 

"Why?"

"I messed with the forbidden child. We got in an argument, then I got kicked out," Richie had a sarcastic tone to his voice as he said this.

"Pretty shitty,"

"Agreed-" Richie's legs buckled. Ronnie picked him back up.

"See? If I haven't gone with you, you would have fallen in the middle of the street," Richie nodded

"He was cute. So cute. I think I liked him,"

"Wait if that's your brother..." Richie shook his head.

" Adopted. He was isolated from everyone. I wasn't actually allowed to talk to him but, he piqued my interest, so I talked to him. Best thing I ever did,"

"Then why aren't you with him now? You are an adult now,"

"He wouldn't want to see me like this," Richie rubbed his face.

"And I don't want him to,"

"Well... you can change,"

"Nope," Richie popped the p.

"It was a little crush, I'll get over it," Ronnie sighed.

"You should, for you then,"

"I don't care about me," Ronnie stopped.

"You should value life. Not everyone gets to," Richie raised an eyebrow as Ronnie walked away hands buried in pockets.

"What do you mean by that?!" Richie rolled his eyes and plumped on the couch. 

"I'm too fucking drunk for this shit," 

"Then don't drink," Richie peaked an eye open. He groaned when he saw Ben.

"Gooooo Awwaaayyyy," He threw one of the pillows at Ben but it only went through him. The pillow crashed on the fireplace.

"You know you can't hit me, right?"

"I can pretend to," Ben rolled his eyes.

"Richie, you need to stop this,"

"I'm doing it so I won't have to see ghosts trying to use me as a megaphone!" Richie laid an arm over his eyes.

"Just go away so I can sleep in peace,"

"Ronnie is right, you should value-"

"Let. Me. Sleep," Ben stayed quiet.

Bill sat on the hard and uncomfortable seats in the airport. He was on his phone headphones blasting music in his ears. Bill didn't really want to speak or be spoken to. He could feel a bomb ticking in his head and didn't want to blow up on someone. People around him were strangely friendly and happy, unlike Bill who was still heartbroken over Beverly. His plan to avoid conversation was destroyed when a beautiful girl walked up to him and sat down next to him. She tapped on his shoulder. He sighed and took headphones out of his ears.

"Hi, I'm Audra,"

"Bill," Audra chuckled

"I could literally see you sulking from the bathroom," Bill shrugged

"Not my best day,"

"What happened? I mean you'll never see me again, maybe?-"

"Break up with my girlfriend," Audra frowns and gives Bill a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, it'll heal within time,"

"I thought she was the love of my life," Audra shook her head placing her hands on his

"Everyone does. Everyone thinks their first girlfriend or boyfriend is the love of their lives until it's over." Bill nodded

"I guess you're right," 

"Exactly. Anyway, she must be crazy to leave you. You're such a cutie," Bill looks into her beautiful hazel eyes and smiles.

"Thanks, I- I appreciate it. And for the record, you are gorgeous yourself," Audra blushes and brushes back her long brown hair.

"Thanks," When Bill hears the announcement, he picks up his suitcase and duffel bag. Both of them get up at the same time.

"You're going to LA?" Bill nods. Audra smile naturally plasters on her face.

"I am too! This is great," 

"Hope I see you sometime," Audra grabs his hand and pulls out a dark blue pen. She writes her phone number and grabs her own suitcases and duffel bags.

"Don't worry you will. You're nice to talk to. Call me anytime," Audra walks off suitcases trailing behind her.

 It's raining and he forgot his umbrella at the mansion. Eddie looks ahead and notices the bus is coming.  He runs and pushes past people until he bumps into a man with blond hair and blue eyes. Eddie crashes against the hard strong chest of the man and falls to the ground.

"Ow," The man almost picks Eddie up like a baby and Eddie steadies on his feet.

"I'm sorry," Eddie shakes his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I was rushing and- Now the bus left," Eddie groans. The man smiles at Eddie and grabs him into a store away from the rain.

"I can call you a cab," Eddie blinks in surprise.

"There is no way I'm letting you walk or wait in the rain," Eddie chuckles

"Really dude it's fine," The man smirks and calls the company anyways. He passes Eddie a 20 dollar bill.

"You don't even know me!" The man shrugs

"Why not do something nice to someone?" 

"My name is Eddie,"

"Henry. Henry Bowers," 

"Nice to meet you, Henry, you saved me from the cruel rain I would forever be in your debt,"

"Fine. A date. Tomorrow night," Eddie's eyes widen.

"You don't even-"

"You're adorable," Henry gives Eddie a wholeheartedly and affectionate look. Like Eddie is worth the universe. Eddie likes this look.

"Thanks-" The cab honks. Eddie builds up the courage and quickly pecks Henry on the cheek.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow night," Eddie gets in the car an undeniable feel of joy in his chest.

Mike punches the criminal in the face. He hasn't said a word lately and in order to save those innocent people he needs whatever info this guy has. He has patience but he only has so much.

"Where are they?!" Mike grabs one of his knives and stabs him in the hand.

"..."

"You will be saving 30 innocent people if you just tell me what I need to know!" The man was blank, eyes glazed over. He grabs a knife and stabs him in the other hand.

"I have a husband. His name is Eric. If I say a word he's dead," Mike frowns.

"If I save him first, will you tell me-"

"I'll tell you everything," Mike sighs and starts walking tp the building

"Stay here," Mike starts crawling in the vents of the building. He got there after breaking through a window and then jumping in the vent using an abandoned desk.

He eventually finds a room where a man with fawn hair and green eyes is being held captive. He is tied to a chair with a bomb. If the bomb goes off everyone in the building will die.

"I've got to take out the guy with the controls first," Mike puts on his goggles that can detect human signature. He notices 2 with the bomb controls. He can guess that it's a trick. He hops down near one guy, the hidden one, and wraps his hand around his mouth and drags him making it so he made no sound. He then punches him in the face, knocking him out. He then snuck behind the other man. He had a taser and shock him.

"I'm getting you out of here," Mike whispered and cut his rope. Mike then grabbed his wire cutters and started to disarm the bomb. Once Mike disarmed the bomb, Mike untied his mouth. Tears started rolling down Eric's face.

"Thank you," Mike patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, now we need to get you out of here," Eric nodded and ran out the building. Mike goes back to the criminal who's entire face lit up when he saw Eric. Eric runs and hugs him.

"Thank you. The people are right up the block. You can easily fight everyone there. The only person you have to worry about is Steven Riley. He's super strong and skilled," Mike nodded

"Not much to deal with,"

"Don't get cocky," The criminal warned

"Right." Mike saluted the two and started walking up the block.

"Be careful. Find a safe place," Mike heard footsteps running away from him. Mike sneaks inside the place using the window. A big guy is standing covering hostages. It isn't all of the hostages only about 10. Mike uses his heart signature goggles. Through his goggles, he notices 10 on each floor with a guard each. Mike grabs one of his knives and throws it in the guy's leg. Mike then jumps up and kicks him in the face. The guy falls down. The guard uses his legs to trip Mike. Mike falls down and the guard starts choking Mike. Mike grabs another one of his knives and stabs him in the eye. The guard tumbles away holding his bleeding eye. Mike punches him and the guard falls to the ground, unconscious. Mike unties the hostages.

"Get out." The hostages stood there looking at Mike in awe. Mike huffed.

"Now! Unless you want to die?!" The hostages ran out of the building.

"Just... I have a wife and a daughter. They need me to-" The guard is muscular and tall. The guard glares at the pleading hostage.

"Shut. up. I don't care about your family. All I know is I'm getting a lot of money for this and that's all that matters," The hostage notices Mike sneaking behind the guard and stayed silent. Mike kicked behind his leg making him drop on one knee and forcefully slammed his head on Mike's knee. The guard groaned and fell to the ground. The guard took his gun and tried to shoot Mike but notices then that his suit is bulletproof. Mike then takes out his taser and shocks him. He untied the hostages.

"Leave," They ran out the building like the others. Mike cracks his neck and knuckles and runs to the last floor where he assumes Steven Riley is at.

"Steve!" Mike yelled. Steve turned around and smirked.

"I knew you would come," Mike raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Because you're that vigilante that runs around town thinking he can save everyone. Guess what? You can't," Steve takes out his gun and shoots a man in the face. MIke clenches his fists.

"I'm going to hurt you-"

"Ah, ah, ah, you have a limit. You. don't. kill," Steve drops his gun and takes out a knife.

"I do," Mike charges at him also using a knife. Steve sidesteps him and kicks him in the stomach knocking the air out of Mike. Mike then flips over his leg. He then uses the momentum to throw Steve into the wall. Steve gets up, chuckling. Mike's nostrils flare as he ducked under his leg and stabbed him in the foot. Steve kicks his face again taking Mike off his feet. Steve then stabs MIke above the hip pushing it deeper until Mike had head bumped him. Steve falls back slamming his head on the floor again. Steve then uses his gun that was on the ground and shot Mike in the shoulder. Mike falls down and Steve jumps on him, punching him repeatedly. Mike starts to lose consciousness. 

"Like this, hero?" Before he lost consciousness, a woman with light brown, long hair and blue eyes takes her gun and shoots him in the torso. The bullet shot was specifically in a certain location that is non-lethal. The woman police officer then walked up to Mike a worried expression on her face. 

Next thing Mike knows, the same woman who saved him was sitting next to Mike who is now on a hospital bed with bandages covering his injuries.

"Hi Mike," Mike gives her a bewildered look.

"I used your fingerprint to identify who you are," Mike nodded, understanding.

"How are you feeling?" Mike groans when he tries to move.

"Numb," The woman nods

"Makes sense. The man you were fighting, Steven Riley? Is now in our holding cells. He's hurt but alive." Mike sighs in relief.

"Good. Anyways, who are you?" The woman stands up.

"I'm Alexandria, call me Alex, I feel like I'll see you more often," Alex walks out the room. Mike gets off the bed and limps toward the holding cells. A policeman is guarding it though glaring at Mike when he sees Mike.

"What do you want?" The policeman crossed his arms.

"I need to speak with one of your prisoners," The policeman scoffed

"Sure you do, look, you wanna help the city? Be a police officer, not a vigilante,"

"Steven Riley is one of the most dangerous criminals in the city. He even kicked your ass," Mike rolled his eyes

"If it weren't for me, 30 people would have died and Steven Riley wouldn't have gotten caught," The policeman sighed

"5 minutes. Then you leave me alone," The policeman stepped aside. Mike stares at the brunette in front of him twidling his thumbs.

"Steve," Steve turns around and smiles when he sees Mike

"Hey Mikey, how you doing?"

"Good that you're in jail," Steve rolled his eyes

"Gosh, you act like Superman. I fight for truth and justice bullshit." Mike shrugged

"When then you're insane like the joker,"

"Nope. Just has little to no compassion for human lives," Steve picks his nails

"You better get ready because when I get out of here..." Steve got real close to the bars and whispers in Mike's ear.

"There will be a blood bath," Mike's eyes widened

"And it's all for you!" Steve blew him a kiss and sat back on the cot.

"You won't. I'll make sure of it," Mike glared at him.

"Sure you will Mike. See you later," Steve winked and cracked his knuckles.

"I can't wait to kick your ass," Steve laughed.

"If you haven't noticed, I actually almost killed you."

"I underestimated you. Pulled my punches so I wouldn't hurt you. Don't have to worry about that,"

"Sounds fun," Mike turned away fists clenched.

Beverly tries to breathe as she rereads her script again. She really hopes she doesn't stumble over the words. Her character is Valeria Hudson. She's both strong, independent, and skilled but at the same time nice, calm, and energetic. Beverly believes she can do this.

"Beverly Hargreeves? Your turn is up," Beverly inhales and exhales deeply and walks through the door a contagious smile on her lips. Beverly notices a guy named Andrew. Beverly thinks he's cute. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. 

"Tell him when you're ready Beverly," I nod and skim over the script again.

"I'm ready," Beverly drops on the ground.

"Val? Val?!" Andrew shakes me.

"I need you to get up. We have a whole army to take down!" Andrew starts tearing up.

"They-They will take us down..." Andrew puts his hand on Beverly's cheek.

"You don't need me. You never did Max,"

"You're the leader. You're not supposed to die!" Andrew starts fully crying tears dropping on Beverly's face.

"I'd like to think that... but it's you, you were always the leader. The more logical one," Andrew shakes his head and bites his lip.

"They won't listen to me they-" Beverly starts to slowly drop her eyes.

"Bye Maxy. I love you," Beverly then closes her eyes completely. One of the directors snap their fingers and Andrew wipes his face and offers me a hand. The directors give Beverly a blank look, unimpressed.

"You are just as good as the others. Nothing special. Nex-" Before the harsh director can finish his sentence Beverly huffs.

"I heard a rumor that you all love me," The director's eyes turned purple then went back to normal.

"That was amazing! Best thing I ever saw!" The directors stood up clapping.

"Bravo!" Andrew gave Beverly an amazed look.

"You rocked that Beverly, "Beverly blushed and smiled

"Thanks, Andy, call I call you that?"

"Sure you can, Valeria Hudson," Beverly chuckled

"Well, you're obviously getting the part so maybe you can hang out with my friends?" Beverly nodded

"Course I will," Bev winked and walked out with confidence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... good chapter! Write however you felt about the chapter if you want, or even point out some mistakes and I'll be sure to fix it or comment whatever! (or not but you'll make me sad) and kudo if you want I totally don't mind if you do or don't. (I totally do, please do).


	4. There's No Time to Wallow

"BILL!" Audra screamed from the bathroom. Bill could hear her but was so tired he ignored it and fell right back to peaceful slumber. Audra ran through the door and jumped on the bed.

"Come on wake up!" Audra starts to shake Bill.

"Wake!" Audra shakes him harder.

"UP!" Audra accidentally pushes him off the bed. Bill stayed on the ground

"Fine. Stubborn ass..." Bill gives up and stands up getting back on the bed. Bill's hair is messy, sticking out in random directions, and his face is a little red

"What is so important that you have to wake me up this early?"

"Don't be mad," Bill notices Audra's sudden change of demeanor and places his hand on hers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Audra bits her lip and looks down, avoiding Bill's curious and pleading eyes.

"You know at first I was so excited but then I realized how you might feel and-" Bill smiles at her despite his foul mood.

"Just tell me,"

"I'm pregnant," Bill's eyes widen and Audra's hands start to shake.

"P-please don't be mad," BIll jumps off the bed enthusiastically making Audra cock her head.

"Are you?-" Bill hugs Audra tight and kisses her on the lips

"I-I can't believe it!" 

"You're- happy?" Audra jumps up.

"You're happy!" Audra hugs Bill again.

"We're happy," Bill says.

"We have to tell everyone!" Bill shakes his head

"Can we just know? For now. I don't want the public knowing just yet..."

"Sure, whatever, What do you think it'll be? A girl or a boy?" Bill shrugs

"I want both, to be honest,"

"So you'll-"

"Maybe. I think I want a girl," Audra nods

"Me too. Wasn't expecting that from you though,"

"Horrible stereotype! Not every man just wants a boy!" Audra raised an eyebrow

"Eh... maybe you're right. It's just I been living with too many boys and did you know some boys are absolutely disgusting?"

"Yeah, I do. Boys have cuties," Bill chases after Audra until he finally catches her in the kitchen laughing the whole time. 

"Haha!"

"I love you," Audra gives Bill a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too,"

"You... never said that before," Bill frowns

"I will now."

"EDDIE!" Eddie runs to Henry.

"Come here babe," Eddie walks to him. Henry forcefully pushes Eddie on his lap.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" Henry starts to kiss down Eddie's neck.

"Can we not do this today? I'm really tired and-" Henry grips Eddie's hair and pulls his head down revealing his neck. 

"Come on Henry," Eddie gasps and yells a little bit when Henry sinks his teeth in Eddie's neck. The blood starts to flow out the bite. 

"You are so... tasty," Henry slides his hands under Eddie's shirt and starts to rub the skin. 

"I said not today," Eddie tries to get off of Henry but Henry just grips tighter on his hips.

"Let's make this clear Hargreeves." Eddie flinches when Henry comes closer.

"I don't need your permission to do what I want. Understand?" Eddie clenches his fists

"I'm not your fucking sex toy! A THING that you can use whenever you want! I'm a human being! With emotions!" Eddie pushes Henry away. Henry rolls his eyes

"Let's face it our relationship surrounds around sex," Eddie scoffs glaring at Henry.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be together!" Henry starts to turn red.

"Relationships are about love and caring for-" Henry wraps his hand around Eddie's neck squeezing as a warning.

"Continue. I dare you," Eddie's fiery demeanor changed and he started to tear up.

"I'll say this again despite the fact I HATE repeating myself. IF I want to fuck you, I'll fuck you. I don't need your permission and never will," Tears start rolling down Eddie's face. Henry shoves his hand in his pants and squeezes.

"So beautiful... if you just shut up," Eddie's face is red with tears of frustration, loneliness, and sadness. Eddie does what he has done for years. Whenever he felt sad or angry he'll think of Richie, the boy with black curly and untamed hair with brown sparkly eyes with dorky glasses covering them.

 

_"What did I say about crying?"_

_"Shut up Richie," Richie wipes Eddie's tears with his thumb and pinches his cheek._

_"Cute, cute, cute," Eddie rolls his eyes._

Richie stares at the gravestone in front of him. Usually, Richie would avoid graveyards in general. It wasn't hard as he never needed to be there anyway. He wasn't planning on coming to the funeral. Ronnie's entire family was there. One of the women, old and very bitter wasn't doing much but just staring at Ronne in the casket. The mom, in contrast, was sobbing and crying almost hysterically and the husband tried to avoid looking at his son almost like if he looked, he'll know for sure that his son is dead. The sister looked so much like Ronnie minus the grey eyes. Ronnie had brown eyes and red hair. The sister walked up to Richie. She had a beautiful black dress with a black headband to match. Her hair was super straight very unlike Richie's hair.

"How'd you know Ronnie?" Richie chuckles.

"I was drunk and a tiny bit high. My silly self bumped into him. We talked a little and he ended up taking me home because he thought I'd get hit by a car. This kept happening until it became a habit,"

"He never mentioned you. As far as I'm concerned, he didn't have any real friends," Richie shrugs

"Probably not something he'd want to talk about. Hey, I have a friend who constantly gets high and drunk how's life lil sis?"

"Nah it wasn't that. He got in a huge argument with my parents. Probably didn't want to talk to us," A tear slid down her cheek.

"How-How did I not know he had cancer? I wish I could have said... goodbye," Richie knew. For the longest but chose to make it seem like he didn't. He didn't want Ronnie to feel any different. He probably wouldn't have appreciated it.

"I... wish I could have fixed it. When he was dying in his bed at that time I probably would have done anything," 

"Emma!" Emma turns around

"Coming!" Emma turns back to Richie and hugs Richie with a paper slip she put in my hands.

"Stay in touch," Emma winks and walks away holding her arms. Richie knows he probably won't but I'll like to think he will even if it's only a little while. Ben appears and frowns 

"I'm sorry about...Ronnie."

"Yeah me too Ben," I look at the new gravestone.

**Ronnie Williams**

**Born: May 12, 1994**

**Died: February 7, 2019**

**A loving brother, son, and friend**

 

 

"Listen, I've worked with you since I was 16 years old. You taught me extremely well Haven, but I..." Haven looked at Steve with twisted anger

"But what?"

"I want freedom. To kill who I want to kill, to have a life outside of assassinations, I want to-"

"You want to be a mercenary, correct? Wanna get paid for what you do?" Steve ran his hand through his auburn locks.

"Yes."

"Last time I saw you-" Steve rolled his eyes.

"How many times are you-"

"You were skinny, frail, and weak. Everyone around you pushed you, shoved you, kicked you, but not me. When I saw you plunge the knife into that boy's throat and didn't even look at it with any remorse I knew that you had potential. I took you into my empire as my son, my successor, WITHout any payment what so ever. But you want payment for what so little you do as payment for me?" Haven rose up fists clenched. Steve looked unfazed at first but slowly panic started to rise into his face. Steven knew killing someone as important and powerful as Haven wouldn't end well for him. Especially if another rises to power.

"Leave him alone," Mike had a knife in his hand ready to throw and put an arm in front of Steve. Steve pushed it down

"I don't NEED your protection, golden boy," Haven started to laugh. Mike scrunched his eyebrows and Steve stepped back a step.

"I see what's happening now, isn't that the man I ordered you to kill 3 years ago?" Steve's cheeks started to turn red.

"Y-yes."

"Then why isn't he dead? It never took you this long to kill anybody. No matter how strong or skilled," Steve glanced at Mike.

"Maybe... you. weren't. trying. Maybe you like him and don't wanna fuck up your knight in shining armor,"

"I don't like him. at all. He's annoying and always fuck shit up and-"

"You're lying," Steve's eyes widened.

"I knew you since you were 10 Steve. I could tell," Haven pulled up his gun and pointed at Steve. Mike pushes Steve away getting shot right above the hip.

"Mike! What the fuck man?!" Haven smiled

"I knew that would happen, see you later Stevie," Haven walked away with his gun. Steve glares at Mike. Steve frantically looks around for anything to help him. He sees nothing so he rips his own shirt and ties it around the wound.

"What the hell were you thinking Golden Boy?"

"I was thinking that I could save you before you get killed," 

 "Idiot come on," Steve put Mike's arm over his shoulder.

"I have a safe house right across the street, come on," Mike grunts when Steve picks up the pace. They finally get inside and Steve drops Mike at the couch. Steve gets tweezers and starts to look for the bullet. Mike grips Steven's arm tight enough to bruise but Steven doesn't mind. Steve then starts to clean it and Mike squeezes a little harder. Mike then wraps it and secures it before sitting next to Mike.

"You're so lucky the bullet went where it did or this will be a whole different situation," Steve had his arms crossed and refused to look at MIke's soft, brown eyes.

"How about a thank you?" Steve rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

"I care about you Steve," Steve narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the random outburst.

"Don't say things you don't mean," 

"I never say things I don't mean," Steve looked back at the plain white walls in front of him.

"And I know you do too," Steve grabbed the collar of Mike's shirt. Steve raised his fist but couldn't manage to punch him. Mike almost yelped in surprise when instead of a punch to the face he got a sweet kiss on the lips. Steve broke apart from Mike's lips.

"I hate you,"

A few hours later at about 10:00, Mike wakes up. He looks around but doesn't see Steve anywhere until he notices a paper on the ground. Mike picks it up and reads what it says.

Mike if you are reading this, and you better, I can't stay here. It's dangerous.

I just undermined and in a way disrespected the most powerful and dangerous crime boss

in this city and I'm pretty sure if I stay he'll kill me. At least now you

don't have to deal with one more criminal. See you later I guess, Steve Riley.

 

Mike crumbles the paper and throws it out. He has to go back to Alex and give her a report. That night probably meant nothing to him, no reason to wallow over it. Now, it's time to work.

 

"Beverly, can you tell the audience about your new project you're doing?" Beverly plastered her billion dollar smile at the interviewer.

"Of course but obviously I can't say too much," 

"Avery Goodman is one of the characters in this horror movie where it's this child-killing clown and Avery, Rielle, Nathan, Tristan, and Jamie try to fight off. The clown comes every 27 years so this is the second part where they all are grown up with their separate lives trying to actually kill the clown this time,"

"Sounds interesting, how about your relationship with-" The interviewer phone rang and the interviewer looked at it and her eyes widened

"Beverly, did you know your father died?" Beverly didn't quite seem to understand what she's talking about.

"What-What are you talking about?"

"Reginald Hargreeves is dead. The cause was a heart attack," Beverly didn't exactly feel sad or happy she just felt... nothing. Like any emotion or feeling, she felt just disappeared.

Eddie was sore. His body was aching after the almost punishable thing he called 'sex'. Eddie couldn't fall in Henry's arms again and pretend that what they had was real. Or if it was ever real but his own imagination. Henry didn't seem to notice or care but Eddie still felt every single bruise up and down his body every time he took a step. Eddie felt... miserable and more lonely then he ever did when he was stuck in the room with only pills and food.

Eddie noticed the Tv showing his father on the screen. The reporter says

**Reginald Hargreeves DEAD.**

**A few hours before Reginald Hargreeves was suffering from a heart attack. Reginald's wife wasn't currently in the building during the heart attack. So it went unattended. One of Reginald's children Beverly Hargreeves was in** **an interview during this unfortunate tragedy. Beverly was so heartbroken she didn't say a word and simply walked out the building-**

 

"No, Dad..." Eddie flattens his hand on the screen.

 


End file.
